Talk:Waking Dreams
Post-Update Strategies Fight beaten on 08/13/2009 Setup: RDM/DRK, SAM/WAR, BLU/NIN, DRG/SAM, BLM/WHM, MNK/WAR Notice we had no healer. Flat-out zerg strategy with no deaths whatsoever. At the start, entire PT sat on the platform while the BLM casted Thundaga III. When we were drawn in, everyone 2-houred (except the BLU). RDM Chainspell-Stunned. The fight was over so quickly that the BLM never got off a third -aga III spell; pretty much, almost no one finished their 2-hours to completion. Diabolos never got a single Nightmare off. Had we not spent time buffing at the start and waiting for the RDM to rest MP, the entire thing, from zoning in to defeat, would've been completed in less than a minute. From the BLM's first spellcast to Diabolos's death, the fight lasted maybe 30 seconds at most. (Phoenix server) --Sunfox 02:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) *Beaten 75SAM/DNCx3, 74RNG/DNC 75COR/SCH 69RDM/WEM. We had a couple of failed runs trying out strats, hence the /DNC. Dont need it. Meditate up TP be4 entering, give RNG and COR 200TP each. Make sure all SAMs have 300TP. Buff outside. Go in: SAMs: Sekkanoi -> WS, Gekko only. 2hr 3x Gekko. RNG WS and 2hr, COR WS. Dead be4 everyone used all of their TP. Beat this one 11/8/09 - setup rdm/drk, sam/war x2, mnk/war, drk/war, rng/war. Sams meditated tp before entry, we entered and owned him before the first sam even got two WSs into 2hr. Wouldve been a 15 second fight if we didnt have to run to diabolos and talk about where we were going to fight on the tiles until we were drawn in. Absolute joke. Dont even think our rdm/drk started the chainspell stun. --Kravler 02:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Unconfirmed Pre-Update Strategy "One strategy is to have the tank disband from party, and drop down and aggro Diabolos, and then be re-invited after Diabolos does his Draw-In move. This allows for party members to stay up top and heal and deal damage with no risk of being put to sleep by Nightmare." I believe that several months ago I heard that this strategy no longer worked. Reportedly, Diabolos pulled in everyone regardless of whether they were in the same party or not. Unfortunately, when I asked about a month ago in the Summoner forum if this strategy still worked, no one answered the question. Does anyone know if this still works? And maybe we should note on the page that the strategy may not work until someone is able to confirm it? --Althorn 21:09, 2 October 2006 (EDT) :No one has responded on this, so I'm going to go ahead and pull it. If anyone can confirm that this strategy still works from a recent fight, then it can be added back in. --Althorn 15:57, 17 October 2006 (EDT) :I've read that this used to work for the 3-5 Diabolos fight, but that it was quickly fixed so that everyone was drawn in, long before this quest was added. I've also heard that it still works if the people who don't want to drop down stay in the cutscene until after the others are drawn in. --Valyana 01:51, 12 November 2006 (EST) :Please Note: If you attempt to leave someone out of party and the rest get drawn-in every TP move Diaboos uses will have the added effect Draw-in. This makes him quite a bit harder. He will put everyone in the middle of the battle arean every time he uses a TP move. This makes it hader not to fall down. Fame: Obtained this quest as level 4 windurst fame/reputation so I've added '4~' as it is unknown whether it's obtainable below that Siphon 16:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I was unable to obtain Diabolos after doing the prime. I suspect it was due to the fact that I have not unlocked summoner. This was also evident in Fenrir, but not in the first 6 primes. --Drew5252 00:54, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I have been led to believe you must have Summoner unlocked to obtain any Avatars. --Volkai 06:33, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I've defeated Ifrit before on a character that hasn't unlocked Summoner. However, I have not yet tried to obtain a reward with the whisper, so I have no idea what would happen. --KyteStrike 10:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) needs fixing This article BADLY needs fixing. There are a lot of strategies that say: pre-update. Can someone who did this fight often recently clear this mess up please? thanks Aphugel 06:54, 4 April 2008 (UTC) "Prior to update" *Why have these comments on tactics, that were used PRIOR to the update? Its pointless. It's like saying "You used to be able to do this, but now you cant", then what point is it informing information that no longer is practical. I'd say paste them in discussion but leave main page as is. *Fame 4 in windurst seem to be not ennough for a bastokian. My friend who have Limbus have fame 4 (verified) and wasnt abble to get the Key item. Post Update attempts Set up - PLD, SAM, MNK, BLMx3 we're very close to getting his.. we got him below 20% without PLD two hour. Are Battle plan is two of the blms disband so the group of 4 is left (good idea that the blms have blizga 3 and thundaga 3 and if possible Freeze 2 due to weather boost) First blm ES freeze 2 or blizga 3 during cast invite one blm, this blm doesn't accept till after first 4 are drawn-in that blm will then ES and nuke, the last blm should get invited as the second blm is casting again dont accept till after 2nd blm is drawn-in, last blm then can ES nuke. After the first nuke melees two hour and blms will try to get in two nukes each 20% is the closest we've come.. but we didnt have invincible and two blms only got one of two nukes off we're hoping are next attempt will go smoother 09/14/2009 Requirements You only need to have beaten Diabolos in 3-5 to be able to fight him, I only just picked up the 1k exp and cutscene for the end of 3-5 and I got Diabolos before the update (2 PUPs ftw >> lol) --Taruzard 19:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC)